


The Scribe

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Tumblr and Discord Shenanigans [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Analysis, Self Insert???, Swearing, Tumblr Bullshit, cryptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: The anon mask and oddly worded ask told them who sent it even though it wasn’t signed. The Scribe.





	The Scribe

**Author's Note:**

> I have my eyes on you, Scribe...

Plopping back down at their computer, Roux saw something rather out of the ordinary. Their ask box had two messages. They frowned in confusion; they rarely received asks from followers. **  
**

One was from a friend, continuing their conversation (they mainly screamed at each other through asks and sent well wishes and love to one another).

The other however…

The anon mask and oddly worded ask told them who sent it even though it wasn’t signed.  _The Scribe_.

What the  _fuck_ have they done to garner their attention again?

The Scribe was an anon who sent them cryptically worded asks and claimed they just wanted to write the story from both angles. They went unnamed for several messages but eventually they had given them an idea for a name within an ask, saying ”i am merely a scribe who takes both sides of the story as they see it.” Hence the moniker “The Scribe.”

Whenever they saw an ask from The Scribe in their inbox, they could feel their heart stop beating a moment and their throat constrict. While they claim to not be on His side, they certainly seem suspiciously like the Anti anons they’ve seen other people get.

They didn’t really want to see that nickname— _little fighter_. It made them sound like something they weren’t. When one thinks of the word “fighter,” they think of a brave hero. They weren’t one of those people who saved the day and gave until there was nothing left to give; they were selfish, only looking out for themself… though they did declare people friends rather quickly. Who knows, depending on the person, they might just step in. Otherwise… well, they’ll do what they do best—stay out of it. In a life or death situation, they’d like to think they’d be able to protect someone.

Yeah, they were willing to spit insults and tell the truth to people behind the screen but if Anti were in front of them right now? They weren’t so sure. Spite could only get them so far after all. Their anxiety might freeze them up as much as they hated it. Or maybe they wouldn’t care enough about the consequences of their words and actions. That seemed to happen often enough.

Point is: they trusted The Scribe about as far as they could throw them—seeing as they were separated by a pair of screens that was they couldn’t trust them at all.

A nagging inkling scratching at the corners of their mind whispered about the identity of The Scribe. They were sure they had a good guess of who was behind the mask. But the thought of someone they considered a friend twisted their stomach into ribbons and knots.

It made a sickening amount of sense as well. The pet names, the sentence structure, the neutrality… They could see the mask in place of their icon sometimes.

_Anyone but them, please…_

But they didn’t know for sure. As long as they didn’t know, their friend wasn’t behind the mask (their brain needed to shut up). Schrodinger’s cat, right? Paradoxes were an interesting topic…

Blinking and clearing their head, they shoved aside their discomfort and took a deep breath. Couldn’t ignore it forever, they supposed. Time to give The Scribe an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Tread lightly, lest you make a mistake that cannot be undone...
> 
> UPDATE: THE SCRIBE IS FUCKING WITH ME AGAIN HHHHHHHHH


End file.
